1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a heart monitor, which is connected, or can be connected to at least one sensor for pressure and volume data or equivalent substitute variables of a heart.
2. Description of the Related Art
A heart monitor is known, for example, from US 2004/0030356. The pressure and volume data obtained with such a heart monitor—similar to the way described in US 2004/0030356—is not currently, but could be used, for example, to optimize the stimulation parameters of an optionally implantable cardiac stimulator.